Food Vampire
by dwilivia
Summary: From her side of the table, Sharpay quirked an eyebrow, semi-repulsed at the fact that Ryan and his little composer girlfriend had suddenly turned into a pack of ravenous, lust-crazy food vampires.


Food Vampire

By dwilivia

--

Quiet as always, Ryan Evans was in the cafeteria spooning cheerios into his mouth in lieu of the New York sub special that was rumoured to contain disreputable sources of meat (if it was even to be called that). Usually Yates, their family butler, would offer to pack him a lunch, but Ryan had opted to pack light and had swiped a small box of cheerios from the kitchen counter this morning.

Now he regretted his decision as the little sugar-dusted oat cereal was anything but satisfying his hunger. In fact, as he peered over at Kelsi's lunch spread, which had the most luscious fresh garden salad to the side, drizzled with French dressing and a sprinkle of chrome yellow parmesan. He averted his gaze, reminding himself that he hated salads with a passion, but not before his eyes landed on the delectable slices of turkey that was perched upon lightly toasted whole meal bread, drowning in what seemed like a heavenly, golden-brown sauce. He shivered, stopping himself from reaching out to grab the sandwich, instead, stuffing more cheerios into his mouth that was currently watering for something more fulfilling.

From her seat, Sharpay looked up and watched him gorging himself in the cereal as she scoffed disdainfully, muttering, "That is repulsive, Ryan."

Ryan's blue eyes swiveled only the slightest fraction of an inch in her direction, and he muttered something into his little cereal box and kept on eating, alternating between munching to the tune _Song of Purple Summer _and _All That Jazz. _He felt like a walking midlife crisis.

He felt a gentle prod in his rib and turned instantly, cereal box still unglamorously perched in his death-grasp. A vision of gleaming green eyes, framed by neat black spectacles, was holding out a spork full of yummy turkey sandwich goodness at him.

He blinked. She dipped her head slightly, sheepishly willing him to take the bloody bite already. The motion made her chestnut-brown curls sway a little, and one particularly curly tress made its way down her shoulder to rest on the inch of bare collarbone that her t-shirt didn't quite conceal.

Ryan gulped. Had Kelsi ever looked quite so beautiful before? He couldn't remember her ever striking him as _un_attractive- she'd always seem to catch his eye with her little flounces about the piano room, and of course, that gorgeously wide and generous smile, but today she seemed extraordinarily, _wickedly_ stunning.

His staring must've unnerved her, because she pulled back her offer of food quickly, dumping the sliver of turkey meat and bread back onto her plate and anxiously pressing the tip of one finger to raise her glasses just slightly higher. She gave a small, short cough, and turned back to her salad.

He had, in the meantime, simply sat and watched Kelsi Nielsen, unraveled, before his very eyes. Her freckles seemed to be in full supply this week- he attributed it to the unholy amount of sun Albuquerque was getting these few days, and her lips seemed dashingly red. No- magenta.

He put down the cheerio box and reached for her hand, clasping it in his own, causing her to look up at him with those big, emerald eyes- the exact colour of green apple lollipops. He could distinctly feel her pulse beneath the skin he was stroking, and the knowledge that he was making her blood rush made his smile a little more genuine. He stopped tracing her skin, watched her lips part, and whispered as his eyes darted to her mouth, "I'll have that turkey now… please."

Her eyes widened as his smile grew. He let go of her hand and leaned forward, cereal box forgotten, as if to kiss her.

Kelsi's flurried motions amused him. She'd reached for the fork but had almost spilt her carton of chocolate milk in the process, and while cutting up a bite of sandwich for him, she'd been trembling so hard she'd cut a jagged square. The result was less than satisfactory, but Ryan was prepared to accept anything- so long as he received it from _her _hand.

It was a dripping mess of brown sauce, turkey meat and wholemeal bread, and Kelsi, ever the sensible, exquisite creature, held her hand under the spork to catch stray drops of gravy as the utensil slid past his lips and into the cavern of Ryan's warm, soft mouth.

He made a great show of sucking the tip of the pointed spork, taking care not to cut himself, and Kelsi's eyes rounded with interest. Ryan savoured the flavours in his mouth as if they were rare, aged scotch, and he was eager for a second bite. He leaned forward again, and this time, Kelsi was already prepared. She'd cut it perfectly square, doused with just the right amount of gravy, and was slipping the spork toward him when a single drop of gravy fell past the depression of the spork and onto Kelsi's wrist, causing her to gasp.

She set the spork down onto her plate as she flailed around for a tissue, but Ryan was quicker. He gently grasped her fingers, pulling the affected hand towards him, and with a quick, efficient swipe of his tongue, had eliminated the offending spot of gravy. He inspected the area of Kelsi's wrist and pressed his lips to it yet again to give it one last tiny suck for good measure. He pulled back, his lips slightly reddened, looking to Kelsi like a thirst-maddened, lust-crazed vampire, hungry for more turkey. The thought sent a faint tingle to her skin.

She took hold of her spork once more and drove it deep into a chunk of sandwich. Spearing the bit of food, she held it toward Ryan, beckoning him to the small stream of gravy that was quickly dripping from the neck of the spork, down to her fingers.

He hesitated, watching the slow slither of gravy make its way down the white plastic spork, eventually reaching Kelsi's neatly cut and immaculately clean fingernails and down to her knuckles. It was quite a lovely mess, and he wasn't sure where to start.

He started with her knuckles- the lovely, lined skin there. Gravy had pooled into a tiny puddle, and he'd gently nibbled it off, grazing the skin with his teeth before laving at it with his tongue. He was faintly sure Kelsi was sighing, or moaning, or something to that effect, but he had no time to contemplate the issue. He still had more cleaning at hand.

He got to work fussing through the pads of her fingertips, each of which had gotten a tiny bit of scrumptious gravy on them, requiring individual special attention. Ryan swirled his tongue around three of her fingers, gathering them wholly into his mouth- but only for a moment, before he released them, clean and gravy-free. He set to task on her pinky- which was tiny and the only one that had a chipped nail. He took special care of the fragile finger, pressing his lips to them and sucking off the drop of gravy there. Her thumb was last- he'd saved it for the end because it was his favourite out of the five. Slender and beautifully curved, Kelsi's thumb was a thing of wonder. There was a curl of gravy on the pad of her thumb, and he traced the shape with the tip of his tongue before nibbling the remnants of gravy to oblivion.

There was still sauce on the stem of the plastic spork, and he took it from her, licking up all the way to finally devouring the square of turkey sandwich that sat perched upon the spork.

Kelsi smiled at him, her cheeks faintly pink and her eyes gleaming. She cast a small glance toward her lunch and pushed the tray in Ryan's direction, leaning toward him and quipping in her tiny, lost-girl sort of voice, "Do you think I could get some of that delicious sandwich?"

Ryan tipped the very end of the spork between his lips as he pretended to contemplate the notion. "Yes," He finally said, after snagging a tomato slice from Kelsi's salad, "But only if I have the honour of having lunch with you tomorrow- your treat, of course." He sank the spork in and speared another slice of sandwich and offered it to her, "After all, it's only polite to give when you receive."

Kelsi giggled as she chewed her sandwich, and in that instant she looked so cute Ryan couldn't stand waiting for tomorrow's lunch. He leaned over and kissed her, tasting gravy, laughter and_ Kelsi_ all in one peck.

From her side of the table, Sharpay quirked an eyebrow, semi-repulsed at the fact that Ryan and his little composer girlfriend had suddenly turned into a pack of ravenous, lust-crazy food vampires. This was going to be absolutely horrible, not to mention disgusting. How was any work for the new musical ever going to be completed with those two sucking face (and food) all the time?

She really hoped Kelsi didn't start writing vampire musicals. 'Cause she really, really _didn't _want to fade out her new tan.

--

A/N: HAHAHA. I really don't know where this came from. I pulled out one of my older stories and revamped (or should I say, revampired) it. It's spiffy and weird and odd and I like it. I'm kinda on holidays now but I ought to be studying for Prelims that are in 24 days.  NOOOOOOOO.

Anyway, I'm awfully sick, which isn't something good considering H1N1's picking up where I live. –depression-. UGH. Please hope I get better. AND TELL ME TO STUDY. PLEASE.

I've no inspiration/talent for writing anymore. Ughh. ):

I'm chronically in writer's depression.

On a side note, MY THREADLESS TEES ARE FINALLY COMING(: YAY!

Lastly, please _**REVIEW.**_ That way I can summon Ryan from his vampiric sleep to bestow upon you his vampirely kiss. (:


End file.
